1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color capsule composition, which contains a polymer and a plasticizer swelling the polymer so as to allow the capsule particles to easily break and in which the capsule particles have a porous structure that boosts the effects thereof, and a method for preparing the color capsule composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional methods for preparing color cosmetic particles, coacervation, phase separation or modified encapsulation methods are used to form a structure, which resists swelling or some degree of external force and easily breaks under a certain formulation.
In these methods, the process steps are very complicated and it is difficult to control the particle size. In addition, due to the process characteristics, it is not easy to control the skin covering power of capsules.
Also, in most of these methods, granulation or encapsulation is performed using a wet process, and washing and filtration processes are repeated several times to remove the remaining organic solvent or impurities, thus generating a large amount of wastewater.
Accordingly, a large amount of wastewater is necessarily generated, resulting in an increase in the production cost.